Jane Winchester
by emigirl7
Summary: Jane Winchester always depended on her brother Dean. But now that's he's gone there's nothing left of her. 6 months later she's mysteriously back and so is Dean. Can she face the apocalypse and her own mental demons even with Dean, Sam and a certain angel by her side? And what will happen when she develops certain feelings for Cas? 3.16 and on OFC/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Jane Winchester always depended on her brother Dean. But now that's he's gone there's nothing left of her. 6 months later she's mysteriously back and so is Dean. Can she face the apocalypse and her own mental demons even with Dean, Sam and a certain angel by her side? And what will happen when she develops certain feelings for Cas? 3.16 and on OFC/Castiel

Chapter 1

_Hello guys I've been thinking about writing this story for a long time and I finally got the guts to do it. This story takes place at the end of season three and I will continue it on into season 4 and maybe 5 and 6 depending on the reaction I get for this. This is a sisfic so if you don't like it don't read it. Also there will be some OFC/Cas action later on but that won't happen for a little while. So strap in and enjoy the ride of Jane's story. _

Dead. Dean was dead.

I watched as my brother, my best friend and my protector lowered him into the ground. I couldn't cry, I was beyond the point. I couldn't feel anything, I was simple numb.

"I'm going to get him back," My twin, Sam, muttered. I gave him a sideways glance. I used to be close to Sammy but after he left for college our relationship was deeply severed. He left my family when we needed him most and there was no way we could go back to what we use to be. When he left Dean became my rock, the person I lent on. Dean helped me through a lot including my Dad's death and Sam being kidnapped by a yellow eyed demon. But now he was gone and I was left with nothing.

"Sammy don't," I whispered. It was Dean making a deal to save Sam's life that got us standing here in the first place and him trying to do anything more would just cause more trouble. Don't get me wrong I wanted to get Dean back and would happily change positions with him if I had the choice but I knew that Dean wouldn't want that and who was I to disobey his last wishes

"What we can't leave him like this! Jane, he's in hell!" Sam practically yelled at me. Bobby was the only one else their and he was too involved in saying his last words to Dean to notice what was going on.

"He wouldn't want this," I said calming still keeping my voice low.

"I bet you don't even care that he's in hell! I really thought that you actually cared about someone for the first time in your life but obviously that's not true," He spat at me.

"You know what screw you Sam you're the one that left I'm surprised that you're not happy he's dead because know you can at least go back to playing house again!" I said screaming while quivering with anger.

"Will you all stop acting like a bunch of babies," Bobby yelled back at us

"Sure I left but at least I don't act like a little bitch all the time that runs from her own shadow," Sam spat at me. All my anger washed away and turned into sadness, because I knew he was right. I can't do anything.

Sam realized what he said and began saying "Look Jane I didn't…"

"I'm going for a drive can I borrow your car Bobby," I said not letting Sam finish. I needed to get away from this.

Bobby wearily handed me the keys what I hastily took and then walked to his car begging myself not to break down in tears.

Once I got in the car I put it in gear and floored it to the nearest bar not even paying attention to the road before me.

Tears were now streaming down my face. Dean couldn't be dead, he couldn't he had promised me that he would protect me forever but now where was he. I had lost everything through the years but at least I had Dean through it all I remember the day Sam had left and how Dean had protected me even then

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"_Dad I got a full ride to Stanford and I'm going," Sam yelled at my dead_

"_The hell you aren't you can't just leave now go clean the weapons with Jane," Dad spat back. I was standing their shocked Sam had never mention going to college to me and he told me everything_

"_No I'm going I already have my bags packed" Sam said grabbing them and walking away_

"_Sam you walk out that door don't you ever come back," My dad yelled after him_

"_Fine," Sam said slamming the door closed._

"_Sam!" I yelled after him. _

"_Just clean the fucking weapons Jane, I'm going out," My dad said showing no emotion. I knew he was going to drink because that's what my dad to forget his emotions._

_He slammed the door just like Sam had and I began cleaning the weapons again sobbing._

"_Hey what's going on?" Dean said stepping out of the shower. _

"_Sam goon he left for good, He was always there for me and now he's gone De," I sobbed calling my brother by his nickname_

"_Hey it's going to be ok," Dean said coming up and hugging him and rubbing my back like he use to do when I was little. Dean rarely showed emotion but he always did when he was looking after me. _

"_Everyone leaves me," I said burying my head in his chest._

"_Hey Jane I promise I will never leave you," He said looking into my eyes and even with all my trust issues I still believed him_

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"You promised!" I screamed in the car tears beginning to flow through my lips steadily.

Before I could think even one more thought about the mess that my life had become I looked up actually looking at the road for the first time to see to bright headlights rapidly approaching.

The last thing I remember thinking before blackness enveloped me was "At least the pains over,"

_Alright that's the end of chapter 1! I really hope that someone is reading this because I really want this story to do good because I devoted a lot to it. Please review I really appreciate all feedback. Alright thanks for reading! Remember reviews make me update faster_


	2. Chapter 2

**Before**

**"**_You promised!" I screamed in the car tears beginning to flow through my lips steadily. _

_Before I could think even one more thought about the mess that my life had become I looked up actually looking at the road for the first time to see to bright headlights rapidly approaching. _

_The last thing I remember thinking before blackness enveloped me was "At least the pains over,"_

**Now**

4 months later

I screamed in pain begging the person to stop this endless torture. But from years of torture I knew that wasn't going to happen. That night I had gotten hit by the car was my last night on the earth and the next thing I was in hell. I had been in here for who knows how many years I had lost count. I had been so ignorant when I died thinking that I would now be united with Dean but I still hadn't seen him after all these years in the pit.

Every day I struggled against the chains hopping I would get out and be able to have just one day of peace. However I was losing more and more hope, and becoming more and more like sthan I used to be.

I didn't understand how if there was a god how he could let this happen. I knew I hadn't been the best person on earth and I never once even picked up a bible. But, did I really deserve this endless torture day in and day out. How did that make him any better than the demon torturing me?

I woke with a gasp in the driver seat of some car. I was gasping for air as my throat craved for water. I was in shock I was not longer tied up being tortured but back on Earth. I pushed the door open in the car and saw that I was in a impound lot. I staggered onto the gravel and looked up at the blazing hot sun still in awe.

I walked out of the impound lot having to climb over the fence finding myself on a road that I actually recognized. I was about 10 miles away from Bobby's house. I started walked in the general direction of Bobby's house what had become of him and Sam after I died. I knew how hard it was going through Dean's death and then I died in less than I week of that. The pain must have been imaginable. Not to mention the harsh words I had said to Sam the day I died.

I had no idea why I was back on the Earth but I was damn sure that while I was back I was going to make the most of it. I finally made it to Bobby's house starting and so thirsty that my throat hurt just swallowing.

The house was empty and looked just like it had when I had seen. I grabbed a glass of water and quickly chugged it before going back for more. After I felt like I wasn't as thirsty I quickly raided the pantry for all food I could find. I was stuffing my face with the peanut butter sandwich I had just made myself when Bobby walked through followed by Sam and Dean.

"What the hell?" Bobby said staring at me mid bite. I kind of just froze with the sandwich still half in my mouth straying strait at Dean while he stared back at me. Apparently he had risen from the pit as well and relief washed into me as I realized he was ok

"Janey?" Dean asked his voice cracking. I instantly threw my sandwich down and sprinted over time throwing myself into him. I had thought about Dean ever second I was hell praying he wasn't going through the same torture I was going through.

"Dean," I simply muttered into his shoulder holding him so tight never wanting to let him go. After a good minute of just enjoying the time in his arms I let go and looked over Sam giving him a hug as well.

"How are you back? We had been told that you got into a major car crash and your body was smashed so much that there was nothing left for us to bury." Bobby asked getting straight to the point.

"Honestly I don't know," I said silently trying to contemplate how I might have gotten back. I looked up at Sam wondering if he had made some deal to get me back.

"Did you do this Sam," I asked indicated to me and Dean. People that are dead don't ever come back unless a deal with a demon was made and I know for a fact that Sam had tried to get Dean back since he died.

"He didn't I already asked him," Dean said answering for him.

I sat down at the kitchen table and began eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich pondering how the hell I had got back to the Earth.

"When did get back?" I asked looking up at Dean after there was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Earlier this day actually," he said laughing at how ironic it was that we had both risen the same day.

I looked over at Sam for the first time taking in my twin's appearance. His hair had grown longer from when I had last seen him and his hazel eyes looked tired. I then looked at Dean who looked surprising normal from just rising from hell.

"So who or what do you think did this?" I asked breaking the silence. Sam had still yet to say one word to me. I understood though I mean what do you say to your sister that had just been dead for who knows how long.

"What how do you still look like I did when I died. It's been at least forty years that I was down in the pit," I said shivering at the memory from the endless torture.

"Jane you've only been dead for about four months." Sam whispered. I was shocked it had defiantly been longer than that.

"Well everything is defiantly screwed up," I muttered darkly

"That's an understatement," Dean said next to me.

I was now in a warehouse with Dean and Bobby. After the boys caught me up on everything including the incident and the physics house and how the thing that had brought Dean back and maybe me, was named Castiel Dean, Bobby and I decided that we were all needed answers and decided to summon whatever the thing might be.

I had no idea where Sam was and to be honest things had been really awkward between us. We had yet to talk about what happened the night of my death and I was starting to think that we never would. Our relationship was defiantly not what it used to be.

Once we were done painting symbols on all the walls. We finally started the summoning while having weapons to kill all monsters we knew of on hand.

The warehouse we were in started to shake and I nervously gripped my machine gun that was full of salt bullets tighter.

A man in a trench coat burst through the doors black wing looked ready to give hell to any one that stood in his way. Instantly I began firing bullets into him as Bobby and Dean did at the same time. No one of them seemed to affect him. Bobby grabbed a knife and tried to sneak up on the man by plunging it in his back. He simply drew it out of his stomach and then touched Bobby's forehead what caused bobby to fall to the ground unconscious.

"We need to talk alone Dean," the man who I assumed was Castiel said giving me a sideways look knowing that he was going to knock me out as well.

"Touch me and you won't see the light of the day again," I said narrowing my eyes glaring at the man ahead of me. Dean stepped in front of me to put himself between myself and Castiel in a protective way.

"Whatever you say in front me you say in front of my sister because she was brought back to life as well." Dean said matching my glare.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I am an angel of the lord." He said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. I could literally feel my jaw drop at this. I never thought that god was alive much less angels.

"Oh that's thick if you're an angel then where are your white fluffy wings then?" Dean questioned.

Thunder struck in the distance and two massive black shadowy wings spread out. "Read the bible Dean," Castiel said simply.

"We have big plans for you Dean Winchester. And Jane you play a part in this as well," He said staring straight at me. I felt as if he could look into my soul and to be honest it scared the living day out of me.

"What plans?" I yelled but before he never answered, he just simply disappeared.

"And the plot thickens," I muttered under my breath. Wondering when the hell did things get so complicated.

**Thanks for reading guys! I got four reviews last chapter what is absolutely crazy so thanks so much to everyone who took time out of their day to give me your lovely feedback. Hopefully I will get some feedback this chapter as well because it inspires me and helps me in ways you can't imagine! So please please please review! Sorry for a semi-short chapter the story is still getting going and I'm still starting to start the story up but next chapter you will see Jane's relationship with her brothers brother, her personality, and maybe a dream interaction between Jane and Cas? Hmmm so review because then I review faster!**


End file.
